Zuko and the really mysterious girl
by Schinken
Summary: WARNING!This story has so much SWAG and you might not be able to handle all this SWAG. It is about the most swaggiest fire lord 5eva. He has to go on a really unfresh trip with Katra and Aang because they have to make a journey to some places bevor they can marry. But who is this really mysterious girl who goes on the journey with them? SWAG
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The spring breeze in my ponytail

Zuko ran as fast as he could. He took his fucking cool swords and turned around. The snake with 45673687 heads was right before him. He made some of his friging cooooool moves and everything was eaten.

It was spring and the bird flew tthrew the air. Whoa it has been a half year since he and mai broke up. She was just do furious sometimes and never listened when he cryed. That made zuko sad. Also he sisnt wanted to be used as a practice object when she wanted to practice knife throwing. So they broke up. Obviously.

Zuko went back to his super awsome palast. Since he was the fire lord he had a lot more stuff to do but also a lot more people he could command to do his stuff. That was really handy sometimes. So just like I said zuko went home. As he entered the main house he was greeted by katara. She was sitting at his big ass dining table with some other people. Zuko knew some of them but there was one new girl. He hair was fire red ans her eyes as blue as the water in his not jet inventet toilet. He would ha regognized someone like that. She was … beautiful. Zuko threw away that thought.

One of Katars other friends, Hankirna, now noticed Zuko and started singing:

_Whether you're in trouble or livin' in a bubble _

_You should stay in the light, stay in the light_

_Even when you're shaken you never fall to Satan_

_If you stay in the light, stay in the light _

_Ah ah ah ah, stay in the light, stay in the light_

Zuko looked a little confused. "Uhm okay", Katara stood up. "Hi zuki-duki sup?" Zuko made their ghanghsta greeting check, "evreything fresh in da hood. And what about you?" "Everything swaggalish but there is one thing I wanted to talk about with you!", katara answered.

"what?", zuko asked. "aang and I we are engaged!", katara answered. "since when?" zuko asked. "since yesterday" katara answered. "why are you telling me that?" zuko asked. "because you are going to be the best man for aang" katar answered. "why isnt he telling me?" zuko asked. "because ha has to mediate something" katara answered. "okay" zuko said.

Katara trned around, "oh I havent intducet you to rainbow-diamond-fire! She is nic and her childhood was awful! Maybe you and her will marry!""katara what tehhell werer you saying?" zuko asked. "nevermind" katara answered, "here ive got an invitation for you. But there is one other thing you have to know..." "wat", zuko anserwered wit a lot of swag. "ther is an old tradion from the watertribe you should know...",not zuko said. Zuko asked with less swag" WAT?" "its important thatthey make a journey to all the important playces in their life with the best man and the brightjunfar", katara said with her voice. "DUH r u stupid. Im da fya lord." Zuko saif with so much swag you dont know man. " zuko thi si sfucking impotant to me. BUT I GOT HOPE SO MUH HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE SHPRES SHPRES SHPRSA NADATI SE NADATI SE ÜMID ÜMID ÜMID SHPRESOJ SHPRESOJ SHPRESOJ PAGLAUM PAGLAUM PAGLAUM HOPPAS HOPPAS HOPPAS NGETHAMBA NGEHTHAMBA NGETHAMBA-" "OKAY shut the fuck up" , Zuko said fucking annoyed. "thank you asshole" katara answered "were leaving tomorrow dont forget your underwear" Katars friends gigglededeede "KATARA MY HONOR!" zuko yelled at katara.


	2. Ham

Chapter two

Ham

Zuko was walking around in his fucking huge wardrobe. He had just so many clothes that he had builded a whole house for them. He had all this clothes becuase after teh breakup he was so damn stressed and sad, that he spent all his money on clothes, ice cream and winx merchandise.

Of cousre there wasnt really a show about the winx yet but there was a series of books that zuko just loved. But it wsa hi sown little secret. So he had to make sure n one saw his tiny (insert favorite person from winx) tattoo , that wsa on the right side of his back. If you didnt look close it could just as well be a mosquito, but still, zuko didnt want to risk anithing (also he never admittet that it looked anything like a mosquito, he thought it was the moste swaggieest thing in the whole fucking world).

Suddenly there was a loud knock on his door and he turned arount like a bison that just heard the scream of a velociraptor. Zuko went to the door and said :"what?". To his suprise there was sokka. He had some ham in his hand. Zuko looked confused and shut the door instandly. He went back to packing his stuff for the oh so fucking important trip he had to go on. HE COULD HAVE GONE TO THE AVATAR COMIC CON BUT NO FUCK YOU SUDDENLY HE HAD TO MAKE THIS TRIP. Yeah sure "he was happy when his friends were happy" AM ARSCH. whoever thought of this stuff obviously diddnt have any friends.

After some time he went to his big ass dining table and ate sth. It was delicious.

Then he went outside to feed the turtle-ducks in his little lake. He gave them names. Th e biggest duck was Duckie, the second larges was Duckbert, the second smallest was Ducko and the last one was Rolf.

he loved all of them. They were like family to him. ALSO THEY WOULDN FLIRT WITH THE CHARMING EARTHBENDER GARDENER AND SAY THAT THEY WERE JUST HAVING FRIENDLY SMALLTALK.

ANYWAY, he thought that the weather was quite lovely. Some cat-birds were singing and in the other part of his garden there were crow-cows on eating some of his beautiful green gras. WOHA WHAT. Zuko got to his feet and ran over to them while screaming like a half eaten roastbeef on ecstasy.

It was getting late and soon he would meet up with the other to start therir joutney. He had no fucking idea how they would go to all the places like whoa wtf. And they couldn even go to some places because if you watched all episodes you should know that it just wasnt possible! Because this one library got destroyed and I think there was some more stuff but GOD Sokker was just so bad at making storys interesting. You have to know, one evening sokker decided to tell every-fucking-think that happened to the gaang while he was like trying to kill them or sth.


End file.
